suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kindred the Eternal Hunters (Dragonzzilla)
are not a duality of hunters as presented in the lore. You primarily control Lamb, while Wolf serves as an assist character (or a pet), despite being the other half of Kindred's character. Without touching on Kindred's actual balance, some people were expecting more out of the pair. "Why aren't they a dual champion?" they asked. "Heroes of the Storm managed it." Well, HotS is a radically different system from League's. See here for someone who's already analyzed the differences. Nonetheless, after thinking on it, I started to formulate ways Kindred could've been a dual champion.|Dragonzzilla}} Abilities |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Development ; Cho'Gall Route : Lamb and Wolf are controlled by two different players, cannot leave each other's presence, and have different abilities. Problems * If Lamb and Wolf cannot separate from each other, this presents an array of issues. Who decides which Summoner Spells to bring, who decides which items to purchase. How would each of them earn experience and gold? Would one always be perpetually behind because they're leaving the kills to their partner, or would they share gold and experience which would make it harder for them to purchase any item? Speaking of, would they share an inventory, so technically there'd always be items that wouldn't benefit one of the partners? * If two players control Kindred, does that mean killing Kindred would result in a double kill? That'd present issues in on itself; one slip-up would invariably doom two players instead of maybe just one. ** If one member of Kindred can outlive their partner instead of both just dying on the spot, how would the respawning of their partner work, who's back at the fountain, if Kindred cannot be separated? * If two players control Kindred, and if Kindred went Jungle, that'd take a player out from another lane, most likely the support. Someone doesn't need two players' coordination to jungle, so it seems like a waste. An ADC would be left down bot in a 2v1 perpetually. Alternatively, this could force Kindred into Bot to best use two players, which also seems like a shame. ; Alternative Route : Lamb and Wolf are controlled by two different players, are able to leave each other's presence, and have separate health bars, abilities, inventories, and Summoner Spells. Solutions * Unlike Cho'Gall, who share a single body, Kindred are of two separate forms. It makes sense that if either Cho or Gall are killed, since they're just heads on a single body, that they both die; not so with Kindred. It doesn't seem right that if Wolf gets caught out while Lamb's healthy that they both die. * Lamb and Wolf are considered separate champions for the purpose of selecting them, movement, inventories, spells, etc., but one cannot be chosen without the other. In order to play Lamb, someone must also choose Wolf. * Lamb and Wolf can leave each others side, which means Lamb and Wolf can work on separate tasks, such as roaming or warding. But to encourage Lamb and Wolf to work together, their abilities are either natural complements to each other's, change whenever they leave their partner's side so they're not as strong as when together, or gain additional effects when near their partner. ** To steal a page from the Mordekaiser handbook, perhaps Kindred gains full experience from killing minions and monsters. *** Problem: Can result in Lamb and Wolf outleveling their opponents. Working Versions Dragonzzilla= |-| Emptylord= Lamb or Wolf needs an ability that the other can detonate/trigged. Maybe Mounting Dread is Wolf's ability - the target and then Lamb can detonate the mark. Or, the reverse, it continues to be Lamb's ability but Wolf's Flesheater builds up the stacks. Or maybe Lamb has a Hail of Arrows type ability that Wolf can detonate. ;Lamb * (I) ** Lamb may choose a champion to Hunt from a selection. Killing the selected champion earns Kindred a Bounty, with each Bounty permanently empowering Lamb's basic attacks with bonus damage. * (Q) ** Unchanged. * (W) * (E) ** Renamed "Parting Shot" ** Slow duration increased. ** Slow now only applies while facing away from Kindred. ** Lamb can no longer generate stacks - only Wolf. * ® ** Unchanged. ;Wolf * General **'Wolf' cannot move conventionally and instead his corporeal form drifts toward the cursor, within a capped range of Lamb. Wolf cannot declare attacks and each of his basic abilities is available at level 1. * (I) ** Wolf yearns for his enemy's jungle monsters, periodically marking one on the map that can be slain for a Bounty. Prior to 6 Bounties, Wolf will only mark lesser camps, thereafter he will mark camps only. As Kindred collects Bounties, Wolf may upgrade his abilities (talent tree). * (Q) ** Wolf takes a bite from a nearby enemy, dealing physical damage. Flesheater utilizes a stock system and stores 5 charges. Gains 1 charge whenever Kindred kills a nearby enemy minion or monster, and 3 charges for champion takedowns. ** Cooldown: Minimal ** Recharge: 2 seconds ** Miscellaneous Talents: *** Deals bonus damage to non-champions. *** Steals a portion of movement speed on a per-target cooldown, with the bonus stacking on Kindred. *** Now attacks two targets per cast. ** Level-9 equivalent Talent options: *** Flesheater's damage and healing is increased by up to 100% based on the amount of time since the ability was last cast, capping after 10 seconds. *** Flesheater's damage is increased by up to 25% and the healing by up to 50% based on . *** Flesheater's damage is increased by up to 50% and the healing by up to 25% based on . * (W) * (E) * ® ** Largely unchanged - grants the ability for Wolf to declare attacks within a large area. Empowering Dance of Arrows could be talent, or a remain a default feature.